voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
My Sweet Bodyguard
My Sweet Bodyguard is one of the successful games that is early published by Voltage Inc. It is available iOS and Android. The GREE version is also available for iOS and Android . Overview While working at an amusement park several men appear and you learn that they are the bodyguards for the Prime Minister of Japan. You find out that the daughter of the Prime Minister is you and that your life is in jeopardy. You have to choose your bodyguard who will protect you until the crisis is over. Prologue The prologue begins with the MC walking down to what is seemed to be the Shibuya Crossing as the news blared about the new prime minister of Japan. As she wondered about the new prime minister, a stranger holding a gun began to ask the MC her name, to which she confirms. The man began to attempt to kidnap her, but was stopped by a cross-dressing Sora who tried to save the MC by pretending to be her friend. Disarming the stranger immediately, a helicopter appeared together with Subaru trying to pick up the MC, to her utmost surprise. On the helicopter, she met Mizuki, who gave her candy to calm her down. Arriving at the Prime Minister's house, the MC met Katsuragi and Kaiji who told her that she is actually the daughter of the Prime Minister and that her life is in danger. Selecting which bodyguard the MC wants to be with will select which character route the player wants to read. The Characters Main Characters Subaru Ichiyanagi (CV. Takashi Kondo (Love Mission), Ono Daisuke (Drama CD) Subaru is an Otomen; good at housework and cooking. He graduated from Harvard University and is a first-class inspector detective. Subaru is very arrogant and popular among the women in the police force. Kaiji Akizuki (CV. Abe Daiki (Love Mission), Tomokazu Sugita (Drama CD) Kaiji is the MC's childhood friend who has been apart from her after the MC's mother died. He is an Olympic Judo hopeful. He loves to tease the MC and is easily embarrassed by her. Sora Hirosue (CV. Kaji Yuki (Love Mission), Kishio Daisuke (Drama CD) Sora is flirty and is popular with women. He loves to greet MC with hugs, which are usually blocked by Katsuragi. He is very cheerful and kind, growing up in an orphanage. Sora is very good with cross-dressing a.k.a disguise. Although it is his specialty, Sora hates it because people mistakes him as a girl. Nevertheless, Sora is very caring and lovable. Mizuki Fujisaki (CV. Okamoto Nobuhiko (Love Mission), Kimura Ryohei (Drama CD) Mizuki used to be an idol ever since he was a child, but decided to quit after he found out that his parents are using him to get money. He can communicate with animals extremely well and are usually seen together with them. He is the most mysterious one out of the group and is always wearing the same stoic face. Daichi Katsuragi (CV. Katsuyuki Konishi (Love Mission), Hirata Hiroaki (Drama CD) Daichi is the most capable out of all of the bodyguards and is their leader. Like Subaru, Daichi is practically married to his job. He cares about his team members and is incredibly dependable. However, being the oldest, he is rather traditional. He is also interested in home electronics. He is very well respected by people. Hideki Ishigami Ishigami is a top detective in the Public Security Division. He is rather blunt and has a stoic face. Sora dislikes him, believing that he is actually a living robot. Seiji Goto (CV. Suzumura Kenichi) Goto is a member of Ishigami's team. He used to work with Subaru, but quits and joins Ishigami after the death of his girlfriend, Kazuki. He enjoys watching waterfalls and has a sensitive tongue. Toru Kurosawa (CV. Namikawa Daisuke) Kurosawa is new to the Public Security Division. Toru enjoys taking pictures with his camera or camera phone. He loves to tease Ishigami and Goto and is very cheerful. Although he loves to crack jokes, Toru is actually a very sensitive and emotional man. He seems to have an illness of some sort. Kenta Makabe Kenta is the police officer who is usually guarding the front mansion of the Prime Minister's mansion. He has a crush on the MC and dreams to become a bodyguard one day. He is close with Sora, and admires his specialty in cross-dressing. Kenta becomes a bodyguard in the London sequel. His route is only available in the Japanese version. Eiji Kiyosumi Eiji is half British and half Japanese. He is assigned to protect MC when she went to London. Eiji is blunt and has a sharp tongue, but kind nevertheless. Like Kenta's route, Eiji's route is also only available in the Japanese version. Minor Characters Coming Soon.. Available Stories |-| Main Story= *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Kaiji Akizuki *Sora Hirosue *Mizuki Fujisaki *Daichi Katsuragi *Ishigami Hideki *Goto Seiji *Toru Kurosawa |-| Epilogue= *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Kaiji Akizuki *Sora Hirosue *Mizuki Fujisaki *Daichi Katsuragi *Ishigami Hideki *Goto Seiji *Toru Kurosawa |-| Sequel= *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Kaiji Akizuki *Sora Hirosue *Mizuki Fujisaki *Daichi Katsuragi *Ishigami Hideki *Goto Seiji *Toru Kurosawa |-| DEAD or LOVE= *Subaru Ichiyanagi |-| Bridal= |-| London= |-| Sub Stories= *Subaru & Mizuki (Rome) *Kaiji & Sora (Paris) *Subaru & Katsuragi (Shanghai) *Blind Date?! *Subaru & Kaiji (Kyoto) *Team Retreat *Merry Christmas *A New Year *St. Valentine's Day *White Day *Cherry Blossoms *Ishigami x Goto (P.S.D) *Blind Date?! (Katsuragi & Goto) *Summer on the Beach! Trivia *My Sweet Bodyguard SP Love Mission is another version of the game, similar to the gree version with slightly different artwork. Another important feature is that the bodyguards and the police have their own voice instead of none. *There is a Drama CD and an Official Visual Fanbook for the game Category:Games Category:My Sweet Bodyguard Category:GREE